Nessie Napped
by All.Alone.In.the.World
Summary: What would happen if Victoria and James left the meadow peacefully, but came back when Bella was changing, and kidnapped Nessie? Cannon, suck at summaries. RXR


Summary

Victoria and James left peacefully.

Edward and Bella get married and have Nessie.

When Bella is going through the change, and Edward is next to her, waiting for her to wake up, Victoria kidnaps Nessie, and keeps her hidden from everyone, including the Volturi. But eventually they have to go back to forks, right?

Chapter 1

I looked around the unfamiliar room, and started feeling uneasy. How had I gotten here? Where _was_ here? Why was I here? The room had a dark, gloomy, vampiric look to it. I surprised myself with that choice of words. Ever since my mom, Victoria, had taught me about mythology, I had been obsessed. I loved the fact the shape shifters could find the one person that accepted them for who they really were, and not the lies that they had to keep telling to keep the humans safe.

My internal rambling cut off when I heard a bump, and a moan. I ran for the door, and heard a gasp, and I felt someone breathing on my neck, even as I ran. I paused for a second, looking for some sort of exit to this all too dream-like place. Then it hit me. This was a dream. I should be able to wake myself up. I spotted a door, and lunged for it. As soon as my fingers touched it, it dissolved, and I found myself in my new room, in Forks, Washington. I grabbed my water-bottle, and drank until the panic was out of my body.

I sighed as I got up, knowing that my dad, James, my mom, Victoria, and my uncle Laurent would be waiting to give me my usual red drink. I had no clue what was in it, for I had learned a long time ago not to ask questions about my life. Things were the way my mom wanted them. Although my dad was always the one to introduce me to other people they thought I might like. Or, in other words, the people they wanted me with. I never got any choice in my decisions. I was the winy little brat who was always too curious or something like that. I wasn't aloud to go out anywhere, unless it was ok with my "parents". I wasn't very happy with it, and Victoria said that I was allowed more freedom now. I'm not very happy with my life, or my last name. "nomad." What kind of a name is that? It isn't even capitalized. But, ever since last year, I have been allowed to go to school. I knew I was different from the very first day, along with every other student there.

I ran a brush through my hair, something I did not take doing lightly. It was my most prized possession. I loved my hair, and the fact that is was such a rare shade of reddish brown, almost copper, but with slight low lights. I never used a straightener on it, nor did I even think about jell. It was naturally at an amazing wave, which was curly, but never too curly. Just the right straightness and just the right curl. It was also longer then anyone's could possibly get with a haircut. I would NEVER allow anyone to cut it. I was perfect just the way it was. I ran over to my closet at my extra speed. I could run REALLY fast, but was still too slow for when I was running through the rain with my parents. And that was just once or twice. Any other time, I would have to go by myself, or we would all just walk.

I pulled on a Tinkerbell sweatshirt over a grey tank. I had on my favorite pair of grey skinny jeans on, along with black converses. This wasn't my nicest look, but I stopped caring about what people felt about me a long time ago. When I was done with my outfit, I went and put on a very small amount of makeup. I didn't like make up. It made me feel like someone was suffocating me. But I was still prettier then all of the girls in my last school. But I hated to be noticed. I didn't want people to get close, when I knew we would just move again soon. So I tended to be polite, but distant. I don't know where I got the polite, calmness from, no one in my family was.

I sighed, shoving the thought from my mind. It was no secret that I was an outcast, and that would never change. I skipped down the stairs, in my usual happy façade. Victoria was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with my coffee cup, the usual red stuff in it. It tasted fine, but was slightly bad. I hated this part of the mornings. But, this red stuff was better for me then coffee, but gave me twice the wakeup. I looked out the window, and like I figured, it was rainy. I was glad there would be no sunlight today, since I was forbidden to see the sun. Hence our move to the rainiest place on the American peninsula. I got my bag out of the front closet, and grabbed my car keys. I loved my car, it felt safe, and drove amazingly. I owned a black Volvo. I don't know why I picked it, other then the fact that it was extremely fast, yet safe, it just spiked my interest when I saw it, and I had to have it. I could easily afford it, because I got a hundred dollars a week allowance, since my parents were extremely rich. I drove the ten minutes to school, and decided to drive to the front office lot first, since I would need to get my schedule, along with a map of the campus. I looked outside of the car window, and groaned. It wouldn't make me cold, or ruin my appearance, but the rain just looked threatening all of a sudden. I sighed, making my mind stop scaring me, and got out of the car. I looked at the few cars in the lot, seeing another Volvo, this one silver. I smiled. I would want to meet this person with the silver Volvo. They obviously had great taste in cars. I then realized that my internal rambling had me stopped outside my car, in the pouring rain, looking around with a dumb look on my face. I shook my head, and jogged inside. I went up to the front desk, and waited for the lady to finish her phone call. She looked up about two minutes later, and noticed me standing there.

"Oh!" she shouted, surprised at seeing me there. "I'll have to go pam, I have someone waiting for me here at the desk. Mmhm, I'll talk to you when I get home. Yes, make the Lasagna for dinner. Ok, bye" She finally hung up, and looked at me. "And who would you be?" she asked in a very grandma voice.

"Vanessa nomad" I said, studying her closely. The nametag on her desk said 'Mrs. Cope', and she had a very grandma look to her. Even the glasses.

"Oh, of course. Here, you go, Vanessa. If you would wait for a minute, I'll get someone to show you around the school." I nodded, and went to sit down in one of the reception chairs, looking at my schedule. My schedule sucked. I had already taken all my classes, and was definitely going to be Valedictorian. I heard the door open, and a boy who looked faintly familiar came in.

"Oh! Amazing timing, You will be helping Vanessa around Campus. I Expect you will make yourself acquainted with her." Mrs. Cope said.


End file.
